The Four Lands
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: The Four Lands are in War. But now the heir to the thrones are all desperately in love with each other. Will love end the war? Or will it destroy the Four Lands entirely? Rimahiko and Kutau.
1. Chapter 1 - The War Is Announced

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey minna! So sorry I had high school and assessments and blahblahblah. But now it's school holidays! And guess what! Something TOTALLY AMAZING! I have to do homework *****sarcastic*******

**Rima: Poor you**

**Utau: Yes…**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I've got serious Writer's Block now. But anyway, my new story is inspired by a video I watched during going to OfficeWorks. You know how they display movies on TVs to sell their TVs? Yeah like that. Also partially inspired by Warriors.**

**It's Kutau and Rimahiko btw. Mainly Rimahiko though. Kutau is close to main. **

**And in this story, Ikuto isn't a Tsukiyomi and he isn't in this story. Don't cry Ikuto fans! READ THIS PART OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED! Rima isn't short/chibi in this.**

**Different Land Profiles:**

**Land of the Dragon Warriors:**

**King: Daisuke Fujisaki**

**Queen: Hana Fujisaki**

**Prince: Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**Jewel: Ruby and Citrine**

**Element: Fire **

**Metal: Gold**

**Fighting Specialties: Sword and Morning Star (medieval weapon) fighting**

**Genders of Inhabitants: Male and Female**

**Land of the Elf Amazons:**

**Queen: Risako Mashiro**

**Princess: Rima Mashiro**

**Jewels: Emerald and Sapphire**

**Element: Water**

**Metal: Silver**

**Fighting Specialty: Magic and Bow & Arrow**

**Genders of Inhabitants: Female**

**(Now if you are asking me how they reproduce or keep up their population…I'll just say the elves aren't human. The elves live for a extremely long time (aka around 500-1000 years) unless they get injured severely. THEN they die)**

**Land of the Venom Vipers:**

**King: Aruto Tsukiyomi**

**Queen: Souko Tsukiyomi**

**Princess: Utau Tsukiyomi**

**Jewels: Opal and Amethyst**

**Element: Air**

**Metal: Bronze**

**Fighting Specialty: Magic (specifically air-involved) and Axe-fighting**

**Genders of Inhabitants: Female and Male**

**Land of the Snarling Tigers:**

**King: Kaido Souma **

**Prince: Kukai Souma**

**Jewels: Jade and Mawsitsit**

**Element: Earth**

**Metal: Titanium**

**Fighting Specialty: Claw-fighting (like remember Slash Claw with Ikuto? Exactly like those claws only longer and sharper) and ninja moves like shuriken.**

**Genders of Inhabitants: Male**

**(If you ask me how they reproduce…I'll just say they don't. Everyone has to remember that everyone in this fanfiction is not human. In this land, once someone dies, a respawn happens)**

The calm landscape filled the Land of the Dragon Warriors. A peaceful breeze blew, gently caressing the tall red-leaved and gold-stumped dragon-breath trees. Two feet stepped down firmly at the edge of the hovering Land, partially shattering the thin layer of serenity that surrounded the land. A young man, who had ochre eyes, and long purple hair, came out from behind the tree. He was wearing samurai armour, and carrying a sword that shone with the glare of the sun. He was Nagihiko Fujisaki, the heir to the throne of the Land of the Dragon Warriors.

His ochre eyes flickered to the hovering land opposite…the Land of the Elf Amazons. Then to the next land…the Land of the Venom Vipers. Then to the next land…the Land of the Snarling Tigers. However, there was one Land that pretty much no one lived in. And that was the land in the middle of all lands. The Land of Reunion. Every year, at the Royal Meeting, the royalty of each land gathered together on the Land of Reunion. He had seen his father, with his glistening gold armour carved into intricate designs, with the Dragon Crown (a crown with gold dragons and rubies as the dragon's eyes) proudly nestling in his hair. And his mother, her long silky hair tied up in a graceful bun, wearing a red silk kimono with gold sakura blossoms.

He had seen the other royalty as well. Risako Mashiro, the Queen and Leader of the Elf Amazons, normally wore a green halter-neck dress made from leaves, a silver sapphire necklace, and the Elf Crown (a silver crown with a Sapphire in the center, with two emeralds at the side of the sapphire. There are elf ears on each side of the sapphire), amazingly decorated by the elf-women. She wore silver studs on her long ears (you know, elf ears). There was also Princess Rima Mashiro. She had an intricately designed silver strap less top (breastplate thingy?) with a silk skirt that, just above her knees, opened up to reveal her legs. She wore a silver laurel on her long un-brushed hair, and had an emerald necklace and silver studs like her mother.

Then there was Aruto and Souko Tsukiyomi, the Leaders of The Land of the Venom Vipers. Aruto normally wore a black armour with the bronze Cobra Crown (a crown with cobras with amethyst eyes), while Souko wore a plain black kimono with scarlet edges. Their daughter, Princess Utau Tsukiyomi, wore a light blue and slightly see-through silk dress that drooped to the floor (like Yamato Maihime's dress). It had touches of pink and yellow glitter. A silver veil covered her red lips. She had a small bronze tiara with an opal in the center, perched on her hair. She had a bronze opal necklace with opal studs.

Finally, there was the Royalty of The Land of the Snarling Tigers. Kaido and Kukai Souma. The two both had black ninja outfits with black belts, and long titanium claws in their hands (like Wolverine and Ikuto). The only difference was that Kaido wore the Tiger Crown (a titanium crown with three tigers, one facing towards the direction Kaido is looking, one facing right, one facing left. They all have jade eyes).

Nagihiko gazed at the empty Land of Reunion, which was vaguely covered in a mist. There was a small waterfall that was filled with clear water that reflected the sky. Nagihiko peered down the edge of his land. He was met with nothing. All the lands were hovering in the sky, and when anyone looked down, all they saw was sky and clouds.

Nagihiko sighed and returned back to his palace. He walked into the throne room and bowed in front of his father and mother. "Son," they said in unison, "The next Royal Meeting is two days from now. Please prepare for the meeting, after all, we are meeting great honourable leaders that are powerful." Nagihiko's head servant Rhythm came over and followed Nagihiko to his room.

"Please your highness, please enter." Rhythm said, opening the door for him. Nagihiko sighed. Normally, with his own instincts, he could just tell Rhythm to 'just call me Nagihiko', but he needed to learn polite manners to be the heir to the throne. So he had to get used to being called Your Highness. "Arigato, Rhythm," Nagihiko replied faintly as he entered his room. He immediately went over to his closet. Two servants opened it to reveal a lot of samurai armour. He picked the one he normally wore, plain gold armour with a ruby in the center. "I'll be wearing this on the Royal Meeting," he said in a commanding voice.

His servants nodded and went away with the armour to polish it (is that how you clean armour?). Nagihiko sighed and lay on his bed. His whole life…a life of luxury, a life of wealth, a life of plentiful food. Or that was what the lower class people thought. His life was also of agony, of pain, and of loneliness. He'd always wished there was someone he could trust. Like…a true friend.

Not knowing what else to do, he fell asleep.

_Two Days Later: The Royal Meeting_

Nagihiko was woken up by Rhythm. "Your Highness must get ready for the Royal Meeting!" Nagihiko immediately jumped up and raced towards the place his armour was hanging. He immediately put it on, and then placed his gold samurai helmet on his head. He then walked quickly towards the courtyard, where he saw his parents standing next to a carriage. They beckoned for him to go inside the carriage. He did as he was told.

Not long, they reached the end of The Land of the Dragon Warriors. Nagihiko watched as his father revealed a huge bundle of something…in which that something turned out to be a bridge (you know, those bridges that are apparently flimsy and are pretty much ALWAYS over a huge abyss?). His father used all his strength and threw the end of the bridge over onto the Land of Reunion. The hole in the string fell on top of a small stump. Everyone walked on and travelled to the other side. Nagihiko stared at his father in amazement. _To think I have to be like him when I take over…the pressure is too big._

Apparently they were the first there. It was only after a short while that Nagihiko spotted the Elf Amazon Royalty travel in a magic carpet. Then came the Venom Viper Royalty in a huge whirlwind, and then followed by the Snarling Tiger Royalty who came when they attached a grappling hook to the edge of a cliff.

The Land of Reunion had a huge field, which in the center, had a huge building, which from bird's eye view, was shaped like a four-leaf clover. The building only had one room. And in two corners of the four-leaf clover were three chairs, while the other two had two chairs.

Nagihiko sat one of the chairs while his parents sat in the other chairs.

In the middle of the room, was a podium. This was where many leaders speak up to talk. Suddenly Aruto stood up onto the podium.

"The Land of Venom Vipers, as you all know, is a very powerful, but very populated Land. We are running out of space, and we would like you leaders to loan us some of your land for us to own." A short silence passed as Aruto sat down. Nagihiko was shocked. Loan their land? To the Venom Vipers? No way.

His thoughts were interrupted by a firm voice. "Are you flaming mad? It is not just you who is overpopulated. Every single Land is overpopulated. Soon, we'll even have to use the Land of Reunion for the lower-class to live on! Utterly poppycock Aruto Tsukiyomi!" Nagihiko saw it was Risako Mashiro. The woman stepped off the podium and was replaced by her daughter Rima.

She was dazzling, she was. Her hazel eyes shone like the moonlight and her once un-brushed hair was brushed into beautiful wavy curls. Her ceremonial dress was even more dazzling then before and she had a emerald on her forehead. "I agree with my mother. Aruto is saying nonsense about this. How will the other Lands live with different blood? We do not need you to help. If you really need to deposit them, throw the un-wanted down the edge of your land!" Rima spoke melodically, but harshly.

Once she stepped off, Nagihiko saw his father go on. "I agree with the other Elf Amazon Royalty. We have our own land, and it must not be wasted with…" Nagihiko tuned out the rest of his speech to mouth to Rima "You did really good up there."

She smiled and mouthed a thank you before focusing on his father. "…so why should we give you our land?" His father concluded. Kaido stepped up, and in his forbidding voice, he yelled, "Make up your decision Vipers, No Land, or Depositing down the edge of your Land!" Aruto stroked his chin and smirked.

He stood up and replaced Kaido who just went off the podium. "If that is so, the Land of Venom Vipers shall declare war on all three lands, until you all give us a share of your land."

"The Man's gone mad! He'll never win with three lands ganging against him!"

"Oh dear, this can't be good."

"The Lands have NEVER had conflict in centuries! No, milleniums!"

Nagihiko could not believe it.

A war had just been announced.

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Sorry this fanfiction took ages to write! If it is popular then I'll keep writing.**

**Rima: Interesting. I'm an Amazon.**

**Nagi: Interesting. I'm a Warrior.**

**Utau: Interesting. I'm a Viper.**

**Kukai: Interesting. I'm a Tiger? No wait. A ninja.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: True. True. Now I'm off to do stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Trepassing

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Must…keep…going…DAMMIT!**

**Rima: What's up with her?**

**Nagihiko: She's playing Pokemon Ruby, and she's up to the point where you have to defeat the Elite Four. But problem is, her pokemon don't have enough HP.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: And that DAMNED GHOST POKEMON KEEPS ON USING CURSE! NOW MY BLAZIKEN WILL DIE! –sad face- -perks up- at least I have a Groudon!**

**Kukai: Yeah…pokemon talk.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Anyway, this will be a Kukai chapter. **

**Different Land Profiles:**

**Land of the Dragon Warriors:**

**King: Daisuke Fujisaki**

**Queen: Hana Fujisaki**

**Prince: Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**Jewel: Ruby and Citrine**

**Element: Fire **

**Metal: Gold**

**Fighting Specialties: Sword and Morning Star fighting**

**Genders of Inhabitants: Male and Female**

**Land of the Elf Amazons:**

**Queen: Risako Mashiro**

**Princess: Rima Mashiro**

**Jewels: Emerald and Sapphire**

**Element: Water**

**Metal: Silver**

**Fighting Specialty: Magic and Bow & Arrow**

**Genders of Inhabitants: Female**

**Land of the Venom Vipers:**

**King: Aruto Tsukiyomi**

**Queen: Souko Tsukiyomi**

**Princess: Utau Tsukiyomi**

**Jewels: Opal and Amethyst**

**Element: Air**

**Metal: Bronze**

**Fighting Specialty: Magic (specifically air-involved) and Axe-fighting**

**Genders of Inhabitants: Female and Male**

**Land of the Snarling Tigers:**

**King: Kaido Souma **

**Prince: Kukai Souma**

**Jewels: Jade and Mawsitsit**

**Element: Earth**

**Metal: Titanium**

**Fighting Specialty: Claw-fighting and ninja moves like shuriken.**

**Genders of Inhabitants: Male**

"Come on Daichi! Keep up!" yelled an auburn haired man. A green haired man struggled to keep up, "Yes sir!" The auburn haired man sighed. "Seriously Daichi, shouldn't valets be fast runners?" Daichi shook his head, "No your highness, Valets are good at fighting." The auburn haired man grinned, his lips twisting into a smirk. He was Kukai Souma, Prince of the Land of the Snarling Tigers.

"I hear a challenge Daichi. If you can beat me in a one on one brawl, I'll immediately offer you a position as head valet. But if you fail, you'll have to go down to being the servant valet. Daichi pondered for a while. If he became a servant valet, he was less important and could not receive the Drop of Courage, which was his lifetime goal. The Drop of Courage made you an official ninja or warrior. So he nodded.

"Excellent," Kukai smirked. He then attempted to kick Daichi in the stomach. Daichi back-flipped, which made his feet try to aim for Kukai's head. Kukai dodged the blow and tried to kick Daichi on the arm. Daichi threw his hand back and back-flipped again. Kukai then unsheathed his claws and tried aiming a blow at Daichi again. Daichi unsheathed his own claws and clashed his claws with Kukai's. It was now a bit like an arm wrestle. Then Daichi had an idea. He kicked Kukai where the sun never shines.

Kukai moaned and fell back. "Ow…I guess you won." Kukai struggled to get up. Daichi smirked and helped him up. Kukai then gave him a titanium emblem of the castle. This was the P-pass, also known as the Promote Pass or the Position Pass.

Kukai headed back to the royal castle, which was made of titanium. The guards at the door opened the huge door and he proceeded into the throne room. "Kukai! My Bro! I have an urgent mission for you to do!" Kaido yelled from the throne. Kukai bowed and sat on the throne next to his brother. "When is it Kaido?"

"This is a very serious mission. It is something to do with the proclamation of war from the Land of The Venom Vipers. I want you to invade the Land, but not like that. I want you to pretend like you're a person from the Land of Venom Vipers. I want you to find out all the plans that the Royal family is planning."

Kukai was shocked. This was a lot of responsibility. He might get caught, and the Vipers would get more angry for revenge. "I know you can do this Kukai, I trust you." Kaido said. Kukai just slightly nodded. "Oh and one thing," Kaido said, "If you befriend Princess Utau, you'll get more information. However, that means you'll have to be a girl. Sorry Kukai." Kukai snorted in annoyance before stalking off into his room. Immediately he began moaning. He threw himself onto his four poster. "Damn you Kaido." He got off the bed to browse his wardrobe. Now what did the Viper females wear?

If Kukai thought about it, the Queen wore dark clothing, while the princess wore colourful. He pondered for a while before selecting a dull brown shirt, thinking to lower class people wore brown. He had a brown skirt made for him, and an auburn wig that was dead straight and reached up to his waist.

He sighed as he put it one. He grabbed a brown kerchief and covered up his hair with the kerchief. He looked in the mirror. "Hmm…a new name. How about…Suzuki…Kukia? (sounds like Rukia from Bleach. Isn't that strange I have no knowledge of Bleach except for a few tiny things. Thanks VC –says specific words-)"

Kukai tried changing his voice into a girlish voice. But the only sound he managed to make was a pig squeal. He then tried lowering his voice, which made it sound deep like a bass singer. Then he just tried speaking high, and it somehow worked. He then presented himself to Kaido. "Huh? Who are you?" Kaido stuttered. Kukai turned red. "Kaido! It's me Kukai! I dressed up as a girl like you said!" Kaido burst out laughing. He then sent 'Kukia' to 'invade' the Land of the Venom Vipers.

Kukai threw a grappling hook towards the Venom Viper lands. It hit the ground and stuck there. He then swung towards the Viper lands, sticking out his feet so he wouldn't crash into the cliff. He then tried to climb up, which was very hard with a skirt on.

However, somehow he had done it. He tried to gracefully walk into the village of the Venom Vipers. Luckily, everyone was wearing the same as him. Some looked at him suspiciously. Kukai gulped at their suspicious faces and continued walking. He walked into the Royal Palace where the guards immediately stopped him. "Why is a cwommoner like you twespwassing?" a guard said in a weird accent.

"I-I…" he stuttered awkwardly. "I…would like to have a job in the palace!" he finally blurted out in his high-pitched voice. The guard raised his eyebrow. "Hmm…fwine. I will twake you to the Kwing, and the Qween…" He harshly grabbed Kukai's arm and drew him into the hall. He was taken to the Throne Room where he was thrown to the floor in front of the Royals. "Thwis lwady wants a jwob at the pwalace." The man babbled on.

King Aruto leaned forward and stroked his chin. "Tell you your name commoner (lol sounds like Kiseki)." Kukai just bowed his head. "Suzuki Kukia." Souko just immediately said, "What position do you want?" Kukai just thought at that. His eyes flickered to Princess Utau. She was quite pretty, with her glossy red lips. Today she was wearing a dress that fitted her tightly. It was red and black, in a diagonal wide stripe. Then he thought, he was a girl. So he just said, "Maid."

"Hmm…demonstrate your cleaning abilities commoner. Swipe up the dead body over there…don't worry it's just a criminal that I poisoned from the Land of the Snarling Tigers who decided to trespass our lands." Kukai nodded quickly and dashed towards the dead body. _A criminal? Who is this person? How come he is from our lands? _Kukai wondered. As he approached the body he gasped in horror.

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Ooo Cliffie!**

**Kukai: Seriously, man?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I'm not a man you baka yaro.**

**Kukai: Oooohhhhh I just did not notice the 'Girl' bit at the end –snickers-**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hmf. –goes over to Kukai and kicks him 'there'**

**Kukai: -moans and falls to the ground-**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: That'll teach him. Anyway everyone I've decided for this fanfiction my name shall be Crystal. It's not my real name. But I'm using it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - More War

**Crystal: Back with third chapter! If lots of people like it I will continue! –wink- **

**Rima: Hm…this chapter's gonna be about me…probably including Nagihiko as well.**

**Crystal: -stares into space- CAN ANYONE TELL ME PLEASE WHY I FALL IN LOVE WITH BASKETBALL ANIME GUYS? WHY? FIRST NAGIHIKO AND THEN KASHINO (From the anime Yumeiro Patissiere)! SO DISTRESSED! Though Kashino's cuter, Nagihiko's just plain hot –wink-**

**Weird Random Point: Has any of you guys/gals ever had a vision like this?**

**You're in a dark warehouse. It is empty except for a few crates and boxes. The only light is from a window that you are looking at. Below that window is a huge door. **

**Suddenly a hole is cut through the door, and the door falls. The moonlight shines in your face. And you realize someone is there. Ikuto…in his Black Lynx charanari. The light is flaring behind him and a soft breeze is blowing. **

**I had this vision/imagination thingy when I read a fanfiction. Lol cuz I'm not even an Ikuto fan.**

**Different Land Profiles:**

**Land of the Dragon Warriors:**

**King: Daisuke Fujisaki**

**Queen: Hana Fujisaki**

**Prince: Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**Jewel: Ruby and Citrine**

**Element: Fire **

**Metal: Gold**

**Fighting Specialties: Sword and Morning Star fighting**

**Genders of Inhabitants: Male and Female**

**Land of the Elf Amazons:**

**Queen: Risako Mashiro**

**Princess: Rima Mashiro**

**Jewels: Emerald and Sapphire**

**Element: Water**

**Metal: Silver**

**Fighting Specialty: Magic and Bow & Arrow**

**Genders of Inhabitants: Female**

**Land of the Venom Vipers:**

**King: Aruto Tsukiyomi**

**Queen: Souko Tsukiyomi**

**Princess: Utau Tsukiyomi**

**Jewels: Opal and Amethyst**

**Element: Air**

**Metal: Bronze**

**Fighting Specialty: Magic (specifically air-involved) and Axe-fighting**

**Genders of Inhabitants: Female and Male**

**Land of the Snarling Tigers:**

**King: Kaido Souma **

**Prince: Kukai Souma**

**Jewels: Jade and Mawsitsit**

**Element: Earth**

**Metal: Titanium**

**Fighting Specialty: Claw-fighting and ninja moves like shuriken.**

**Genders of Inhabitants: Male**

She swiftly ran through the damp rainforest, her heart pumping with adrenaline, and her long blonde hair flowing behind her. She spotted a movement in the corner of her eye, and immediately she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and released! The arrow hit the moving object, which turned out to be a fox. "Good…" her soft voice murmured. She was Rima Mashiro, princess of the Elf Amazons.

Rima loved her life. She loved how the wind blew in her hair, cooling her body after a hunt. She loved the smell of the forest, and sometimes the familiar smell of an upcoming downpour. She went back to the royal palace, which was one of the most amazing and beautiful places in the Land of the Elf Amazons. She entered, and was immediately greeted by many beautiful elf women wearing flowing white silk dresses with silver vines embroidered onto their dresses. They each had emeralds on their dresses, and wore silver flats.

Rima bowed and stroked her long ears up straight. She went towards her room, where she changed into a silver dress that separated into two sides, making it look like angel wings. It had sapphire vines on it. She put on her silver pumps that had a sapphire on the tip, and exited her room. She then went to greet her mother. "RIMA," Risako said in the Royal Elf Voice (got that idea from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic the Royal Canterlot Voice. Just say it's VERY loud, with an echo!), "THE VIPERS HAVE SWORN WAR ON ALL LANDS, THEREFORE WE MUST PROTECT. I HAVE SUMMONED THE AMAZON ARMY, BUT YOU MUST DO YOUR PART. GO, YOUR MAGIC TEACHER IS HERE."

Rima nodded and ran outside towards her Magic teacher, Kusukusu. "Oi! Rima!" She did her Kusukusu giggle and then pointed at a tree. "Try cutting that tree." Rima, with a swift move of her hand, sent a ring of blue magic towards the tree. However, when it made contact with the tree, the magic just fluttered down. Kusukusu giggled. "I knew you wouldn't make it. It's ok I didn't make it on my first go. Rima, that blue ring you sent out wasn't focused on power or force, it was focused on getting it right. The spell isn't that hard. You just need to release the tension from your body. Now, do it again, this time concentrate on the force or the power."

Rima nodded. She then sent out another ring of magic. This time it slammed into the tree, but it didn't cut it. Kusukusu nodded. "Now, Rima. You cannot just send the magic out just onto any space of the tree. Try finding the spot where it is most vulnerable and most easy to knock down."

Rima listened to the wise words of her mentor, and focused on the tree. If she was going to cut it down, the most vulnerable spot, would be where it was most thin. She scanned the tree, and pinpointed the middle. She summoned another ring of magic, this time with determination. The strange thing was, the blue ring turned red during contact with the tree. The ring seemed to penetrate the tree, and suddenly, the tree slammed onto the ground.

"Well done Rima! Now, remember, this spell can be used to attack any of your enemies! However, it's very weak against Air attacks. After all, you can't cut air. However, it is strong against Earth. Fire and Water can be sent back using this spell. But it causes mild damage."

Rima collected all the many knowledge in her head before turning to look at Kusukusu. Kusukusu taught her an attack with released water. It was powerful against Fire, Mild against Air or Water, and weak against Earth, because water helps earth grow. Kusukusu also taught her a Water attack that froze and became an ice cavern around something. This was powerful against all elements except for Fire, who could melt the cavern.

After the session, Rima went back to change into her Royal Robe. It was made of soft dark blue silk, with a silver metal intricate pattern along the waist and neckline, and rectangular emeralds and round sapphires on the waist and chest. She put on velvet blue flats and the Royal Jewelry before entering the throne room again, followed closely by her maids.

She was greeted with a strange sight. Men. Wait…men? There weren't any men in there land…which meant…

Risako turned to look at Rima. "Rima," she said, and the men turned to look at her. Rima recognized the Prince of the Dragon Warriors, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and his father. She bowed in respect before walking towards her mother and sat next to her in a silver throne. Her hazel eyes flickered up to meet Nagihiko's ochre eyes, and she just stared blankly at him. However, his eyes flared with warmth. She closed her eyes, her long eyelashes fluttering, and opened one eye.

She faced her mother and opened her other eye. Risako stood up. "We'll consider your offer of partnership in the war. However," Risako paused, "We request supplies from your land." Rima's eyes widened.

"What?" Daisuke spat, "Aren't we in enough trouble? Or do you want to start another war on you?" Risako's eyes blazed with fury. "Our land is running out of food. We NEED supplies to keep our civilization going! How can we suffer such selfishness from other Lands?" Daisuke's eyes blazed with stronger fury. "YOU DARE INSULT OUR LAND? HOW ABOUT WAR? NOW!"

The samurais behind the Royals came from behind a revealed their morning stars. Rima stood up abruptly, her own eyes flaring with anger. She held up her hand, and swung it towards them. The familiar blue ring spun from her hand, and all the samurais were sent flying into the air. "DO NOT FIGHT WHEN YOU KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE. GO BACK TO YOUR WRETCHED LAND WHERE YOU CAN THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE," Rima yelled with such force. She glared at Daisuke and Nagihiko, who had a shocked expression on his face. Nagihiko then stepped up, his bangs were covering his eyes. "Wretched land you say? Wretched? Hardly. I simply cannot stand here while watching my land being insulted. You think you're so good? Come prove it to me. How about a one on one duel? Tomorrow. On the Amazon Battle Field. When the sundial reaches the top point, we shall fight for our honor. Just you, and me." Rima smiled. "It seems we have a patriotic fool here. Fine, I'll accept your challenge." She bowed her head, but her lips were twisting into an evil smile.

**(AN: The Amazon Battle Field is in the Elf Amazon Land. It is where the Elf Amazons fight for practice. Also…when the sundials reaches top point, it is basically 12:00pm/noon/midday. If you use your logic the sun shouldn't be out on 12:00am. Lol it's MIDNIGHT peeps!)**

It was like everything else had disappeared. It was just the two of them. It was like everyone else had become mist, and that they were floating in midair. Suddenly he turned and stalked out of the room. His purple hair was flying. Rima just closed her eyes and sat down.

"You got yourself in a hell lot of trouble Princess!" Kusukusu mumbled. "Prince Nagihiko Fujisaki is one of the best sword fighters in the whole of the Four Lands!"

"I don't care," Rima interrupted Kusukusu, "You have taught me well Kusukusu, and I have faith in you. I can use that faith to ensure our victory. I shall make the Elf Amazon's name famous. Please excuse me, I need more target practice." And with that, she went off to her room to change.

Meanwhile, Nagihiko was in his room pondering his challenge with Princess Rima. "Your Majesty, Princess Mashiro Rima is one of the best magic-users and archers in all of the Four Lands! Are you sure you can take her on?" Rhythm replied anxiously. Nagihiko waved it off. "I'm sure." But he wasn't. He was too worried that he'd get captivated by her, just like he was captivated by her in the Royal Meeting, and just then. He didn't really show it, but somehow, sometimes he was madly in love with her.

It wasn't like true love though, at least that was what he thought. It was just a simple crush. A simple feeling that disappeared and appeared. He sighed as he went to take a bath. As he felt the warmth spread around him in the bath, he thought more. Afterwards, he went to sleep.

The next day arrived, and Nagihiko prepared himself for battle. He put on black armour that had a gold edge and rubies. He grabbed his sword and morning star, and trudged towards the Edge of The Dragon Warrior Land. There, he threw a bridge, and he walked to the Elf Amazon Land. As he entered the Amazon Battle Field, he was greeted by many beautiful young women, who lead him to Princess Rima, who was in position on one side of the battle field. To him, she was more stunning then the other beautiful elf women. But now wasn't the time to focus on that.

"Let the battle begin," he whispered.

**Crystal: So ya…finished this chapter! Next one will be about Utau.**

**Utau: Interesting! Bye peeps!**

**Crystal: WAIT! –runs out the room-**

**Utau: I wonder what she's up to.**

**Crystal: -enters with mysterious box- -opens box- FREE COOKIES!**

**Cookie-lovers: COOKIES? KYAAAAAA! **


End file.
